joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yukari Yakumo
Summary Yukari Yakumo (八雲　紫, Yakumo Yukari) is the legendary Youkai that can manipulate the Boundaries. She is one of the eldest Youkai and one of the most high-ranked Youkais. She spends most of her time Sleeping and Relaxing. Yakari is one of the Youkai-Sages who created Gensokyo at their hands. She has full complete awareness over the Boundaries of Gensokyo. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A '''to 2-C | 2-B | High 1-C | 1-A | Impossible to Define+++ | High Eternal Death''' Name: Yukari Yakumo '(八雲ゆかり) I put it on Japanese because I'm a Weeboo. '''Origin: Touhou '(For undertards its 2hu.) '''Gender: Female Age: '''Around a thousand years old, at least '''Irrelevancy Classification: Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Boundary Manipulation (Can manipulate and even erase the boundaries between different things), Void Manipulation (If white is Zero, Black is a void Imaginery Number.), Space-Time Manipulation, Shikigami Manipulation, Motion Manipulation, Meta-Teleportation (Can use her gaps to teleport anywhere and witness virtually anything anywhere), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten), Barrier and Forcefield Creation, Onmyoudou, Precognition (Predicted the events of Subterranean Animism), Summoning (Can summon her many Shikigami), Intangibility (Can take a refugee in her gaps), Life & Death Manipulation, Existence Manipulation and Erasure (Stated to manipulate the boundaries of every existence and can essentially reject the existence of it), Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Illusions (Is immune to Reimu's Illusion Creation), Death Inducement (Implied to have sealed Saigyou Ayakashi with Yuyuko's body and resisted its Death Inducement) and Mind/Insanity Manipulation (Went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects), Subjective Reality (Can manipulate the border of fantasy and reality), Reality Warping (Her power is stated to be an ability capable of fundamentally undermining reality), Weather Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Circadian Manipulation (She is able to have both Day and Night exist in Gensokyo at the same time), Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of human and youkai), Darkness/Light Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of light and dark), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Governs over the border of dimension), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless), Illusion Manipulation (Governs the border of Phantasms), Event Manipulation, Soul, Mind, Emotion, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind), Portal Creation, Quantum Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of wave and particle aka wave-particle duality and created a quantum mechanical world), Anti-Matter Manipulation and Matter Manipulation, BFR (Can move people to different worlds such as dreams, pictures and stories), Perception Manipulation, Creation, Lunar Empowerment, Dream Manipulation, Rule-Bending, Enslavement, History Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Presence Manipulation (Completely removed both Kosuzu's traces of existence and the aura of youma possessing her from Gensokyo), Earthquake Creation and Summoning , Limited Water Manipulation, Stats Amplification , Energy Amplification, Limited Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Healing (Moyria Shrine has healing.), Immortality (Type 10) Attack Potency: High Universe Level '''to Low Multiverse Level (Ran is Yukari's servant and Yukari is superior to Ran who is comparable to Reimu who defeat 'Shinki, '''who created Makai which is an Infinite-Sized Space-Time Continumm. and Ran can hold-off against Reimu. ) '''Multiverse Level '(Manipulated the Boundaries between Life and Death on Zeno, Jiren and Demigra. ) 'High Complex Multiverse Level '(11-Dimensional String Theory does exist within the 2hu Multiverse as of Renko studies of Math . Brane falls under 11-D String Theory.) 'Outerverse Level '(Yukari governs Gensokyo as a Quantum Realm which means its Pocket Dimension contains Infinity-Layered Realms, it also exist in a Brane Realm. Elementary Particles flow through Time and Space. ) 'High Outerverse Level '(Killed the Author who had Plot Manipulation to rewrite meaning and existence itself.) 'Speed: MFTL+ '(Superior to The Scarlet Sisters who traveled Interstellar Distances and can move through Black Holes), 'to Infinite '(Faster than Sakuya who can freeze time and exist in Imaginary Time.) 'Immeasurable '(Exist within 24-Dimensional Hyper-String-Theory which transcended the concept of Time itself, can manipulate Gaps through Time, can walk normally while Time reverses, with Boundary Manipulation.) 'Irrelevant '(Governs beyond the concept of Spatial and Temporal Dimensions, all Gensokyo of Creation is contained within Yukari.) '''Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Truly Absolutely Limitless '''(Yukari doesn't mind playing Chess and Cards with you endlessly.) '''Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:WIP